The Serial Experiments Helga
by Mionsohma
Summary: Jump in Blind you're sure to be surprised, tantalized and delighted all at the same time ;)
1. Chapter 1

Strange

_Why? Why wont you come, you really should be here_, thought phoebe Heyerdahl mind as she wander in the more seedy streets of Hillwood.

After a bout of dry heaving she wandered on. Searching for… something. Somehow she ended up on the top of a tall building and a voice answered her back.

**Why should I do that… isn't this something you should figure out for yourself? **

_Yes_, she thought to herself, _I… don't need to stay in a place like this._ She smiled; the first genuine smile she's made in a long time. The first one since she and Helga drifted apart in the fifth grade.

Phoebe climbed over the railing that lined the building and stood on the edge of it. Taking off her glasses, she held them in one hand and leaning as far over the edge as she could while holding onto the railing with her other hand.

_Yes_… she thought as she let go, smile still plastered to her face, _I can be free of this place_.

As she fell her favorite blue sweater tore on the crisscrossing wires that connected to the builds in haphazard ways. One of the wires caught on her leg as she fell and it came down with her; crushing her already crumpled body even more with a still lite adult video store sign; splattering a couple, that was just a few steps shy of being crushed themselves, with blood.

Yells resonated throughout the streets at the loud commotion the sign and the screaming woman caused.

"What happened?"

"Is someone hurt?"

"Was it another suicide?"

"I didn't see anything! It wasn't me!"

Sirens sounded in the distance as a crowd began to form around a pool of blood and a pair of blue frame glasses that belong to Phoebe Heyerdahl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helga Pataki left her house like any other day. She no longer wore her pink bow on top of her head like she did when she was young; instead she wore it braided in her long blonde hair on the left side- which for some reason seemed to be longer than her other side. Also gone was her pink dress with the orange stripe that she favored as a child. Now she wore an orange tee shirt with white jeans and pink hello kitty vans.

She made her way to the bench near her house and waited for the bus that would take her to P.S. 121. She was in eighth grade now, almost in high school, and she felt no excitement over the fact. She hasn't felt much of anything these days. In the fifth grade she started to distance herself from everyone and everything. There was no particular reason why, she just wasn't feeling anything; everyday became monotones. Even her love for Arnold seemed to become… bland and monotones as well. So she just stopped trying to make every day interesting.

More kids started showing up and the area around the bench started to get nosier and nosier.

_Crimeny they're loud_. She thought to herself, becoming annoyed_. I wish they would shut up._ The noise got louder as more kids arrived. _Shut up._ She said in her mind angrily.

"Shut up," she said quietly. It should have been impossible for anyone to hear her but suddenly everyone became quiet as if someone had shouted the command. Nobody knews who gave the command but they still complied and remained quiet until the bus came.

The hush held until the bus dropped all the kids off at school. Helga got off the bus with everyone else and started making her way to the building.

Looking at her feet Helga became entranced by her shadow which stretched in front of her. In the shadow she could she darker shapes that seemed to be shadows with in the shadow. Turing her attention upwards she stared at the students milling about in front of the school. In front of her eyes the building and students began to fade until there was nothing but a bland whiteness. Helga squinted, trying in vain to make shapes in the now bland and featureless landscape in front of her.

Suddenly the school bell rang signaling ten minute till homeroom. Regaining her sight Helga rushed to class, not needing to stop at her locker for she had all the materials she needed for the morning in her white and pink book bag.

She made it to her desk with six minutes to spare. As she began to unload her belongings for the day, the sound of sobbing reached her ears. Turning she saw Lila crying with her head down while Rhonda, Gerald, and Arnold tried to comfort her.

"Come now Lila darling it was just an awful prank," Rhonda said while rubbing her back as Lila sobbed.

Helga turned back to her materials. _Whatever's going on over there with little miss perfect is none of my concern_. At least that was the Helga thought until Arnold made his way to her desk.

"Helga," Arnold said getting her attention. It's seemed like forever since he had last spoken to her. Even though they were in the same class nobody really talked to Helga anymore. She became a fixture in the classes- to be seen but almost never heard.

"Yes Hair Boy," she answered quietly turning in her seat to give him her full attention.

"Hey Helga," he said smirking at the old nickname. _She hasn't called me that in forever_, he thought as nostalgia swept over him. Having suddenly remembered his reason for coming over, he continued his question, "Have you gotten one too?"

"Get what?" Helga asked blankly.

"An email," he said simply.

"Email?" Helga asked becoming more and more lost to the conversation at hand.

Gerald came over seeing that Arnold was getting nowhere with his line of questioning. "Yes email. Email from Phoebe." He said the last part quietly.

Helga looked down at her books. "I'm not up on all that stuff," she said quietly.

"You should check your email at least twice a day. It's in your best interest to be connected you know." Arnold said lecturing a tone.

"Little Helga wouldn't know about all that stuff would she," sneered Gerald, "I bet she doesn't even own a Novaa."

Ignoring Gerald, Helga turned in her seat to see a still crying Lila and Rhonda texting on her Peach Touch 7. "What's wrong with Lila?" she asked Arnold, "What's she blubbering about."

Gerald answered before him, "She crying about an email she got from Phoebe! Geez, why do you think we bother asking you about your email?"

"Phoebe?" Helga asked quietly.

"God woman why are you so behind? Phoebe killed herself a week ago in downtown Hillwood. She had six of our classes; not to mention she used to be your best friend-,"

"Gerald!" Arnold chastised.

"What! Anyway she took a short jump off a tall building; the teacher told everyone. Don't you remember?" Gerald finished condescendingly.

Arnold stepped in once more turning the conversation back to the question at hand. "Well Lila isn't the only one who's received mail from Phoebe either. A ton of other people have been getting email form her too."

"But isn't she dead," Helga inquired. She didn't understand, if Phoebe was dead how were people getting emails from her? _None of this made sense._

"That why we shouldn't be getting email from her." Gerald said annoyed, "I don't remember her being this slow in grade school," he grumbled under his breath.

"It's probably just a sick prank," Arnold said ignoring Gerald.

Helga looked back at her books. _You don't get mail from dead people. That just doesn't happen. It's impossible…right?_

Class started soon after that but Helga was finding it hard to focus. They were supposed to be taking notes but every time Helga looked at the board the letters would fade and blur and become illegible until disappearing all together. She squinted her eyes trying to make the letter reappear but it soon became apparent that was not going to happen anytime soon. Instead Helga doodled on her paper making shapeless things and odd objects.

After some time Helga became fascinated with her hand. She turned it over and began to analyze and study it. She became so entranced and transfixed on her hand that the 'world' outside her hand became near nonexistent. All the sudden slits appeared in her finger tips and from those slits smoke arose. Distracted Helga watched as the smoke lifted into the air of the classroom and float around lazily.

…_What is it like when you die,_ Helga thought to herself.

**I bet it really hurts****.** A voice answered in her head. The voice sounded similar to her own only…different.

_Who are you_, Helga asked but the voice didn't answer back.

The day ended without any more talk of strange emails or dead people but the thoughts stayed with Helga. She decided to walk home so as to have more time to think about the conversation she had with Arnold and Gerald today.

_Phoebe. Man I haven't thought about her in a while_. Helga thought wistfully, _we stopped talking completely when we hit middle school. Unlike me she kept in touch with most of the P.S.118 gang. Seemed happy… I wonder what caused her to commit suicide._ Helga vaguely remembered the speech the teacher gave the week before the morning after phoebes death. _I think I remember Lila and Rhonda both crying and Gerald going home early but nothing else. I don't even remember how I felt about it_, she thought after a moment.

Reaching her stoop, she pulled out her key and unlocked the door to the Pataki residence. Not much has changed here either. Olga was still perfect, Miriam was still a drunk slob and Bob was still an asshole. Well now he was a successful asshole- which was worse than a regular one.

Bob was the first to back Novaa and Peach when they were just small times electronics companies. Now he owned more than half of each company and was rich enough to own Hillwood itself. The only reason they hadn't moved away from the neighborhood was to make the family 'humble'. That's not to say, however, that the family didn't indulge themselves. Olga only had the best cloths and shoes, Miriam got drunk off imported wine and vodka; the only one that didn't take advantage of the wealth was Helga. She just didn't care for much of anything; all she needed was something Hello Kitty and she was content.

Still thinking of the emails, Helga decided to check her own. _When was the last time I checked my email_, Helga asked herself, _when was the last time I even used my Novaa? _

Helga opened the door to her room and dropped her book bag on the floor next to her bed. She looked at her desk and saw her old computer. It was a pink and orange beginner Novaa. On tops of it lay a hello kitty eared hat. Pulling out her chair she sat and turned on the computer. While it booted up she place the hat on her head haphazardly and waited.

After a moment a trill sounded from the computer, signaling it was ready to be used.

Who is the user? The computer asked in a monotone voice. The login for all Novaas was voice activated, making it the leading electronic in security to date.

"Helga," she said simply as she typed in a for digit passcode after her name.

Voice accepted, Replied the computer. Greetings to user Helga! User Helga has new email.

"Who's it from?" Helga asked slightly surprised.

Phoebe Heyerdahl.


	2. Chapter 2 Chicks

AN/ First off I would like to say I did not intend to continue this fic. Not because I thought it would be hard but because I thought nobody found the concept and crossover idea interesting. So I just left it at that but lately I've been think about it a lot and I reread the first chapter and thought "Hey this aint so bad maybe I'll finish it…maybe" and then a couple of mornings ago a guest reader read it and wrote a review and my drive went full force! I've decided to finish this fic and maybe write some more! This one's for you awesome1

Disclaimer: If I owned either one of these series do you really think I would be writing fanfiction for them? Surely we as human beings have more common sense then that right? RIGHT!?

Chicks

Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe sat in a crowded club with his head in his hands.

**Cyberina?** A voice in his head said. He wasn't really sure if it was his own thoughts or a voice of something else. Honestly he didn't care, he'd been hearing voices since he was young anyway; what did it matter if one more joined the bunch? The voice continued and he figured it might actually be his own thoughts after all_**. **_**I don't come here because I want to. **

Something jostled the table and a beer mug filled with Yahoo soda was set down in front of him along with a napkin. _About time!_ He thought impatiently as he looked up into the honey colored eyes of the waitress who had set his drink down. The lower half of her face was covered in a red and black bandana and the upper half with a pair of gaudy sunglasses.

Curly tossed a crumpled up bill onto the table which the waitress took and walked away**. 100$!? What a rip-off! The going price is only 50$!** Curly stared down at the napkin in fear and excitement. **We call it Excella. It's not **_**exactly**_** a drug, but you have to jump through the same kind of hoops to get it.**

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Curly unfolded the napkin to find his 100$ prize- a small gel-like pill with an even smaller metal pill inside of it. He began to sweat at the prospect of devouring the powerful pill; slipping a small pocket knife out of his jacket, he cut into the gel encasing and withdrew the small metal pill. Out of the same pocket he took out a little magnifying glass and took a closer look at the slightly glowing pill. Upon closer inspection he saw tiny lights flashing on the small pill and knew he got the read deal.

In a swift motion Curly swallowed the pill and took a swig of his soda to go down with it. Instantly the world seemed brighter and clearer; clearer than that other world he was forced to live in. But no more! He thought deliriously, spittle forming at the edges of his mouth. _I feel… I feel accelerated!_ Everything around him began to slow and his senses were heightened. His body began to shake and spasm but Curly didn't care because he was… exhilarated!

Curly swept his gaze around the room and it landed on a table a short distance away from him. There at a corner table sat Arnold, Lila, Gerald and Rhonda. Their laughter sounded like bells; ringing at different tones and intervals to make a unique symphony. _I remember_ _them…_ he thought dimly watching the group, _I used to know them_.

His gaze began to roam again and it landed on another familiar sight but this time one he hadn't seen in a very long time. There stood Helga and contrary to her usual behavior she was loud and angry. She was wearing a clubbing outfit that showed off curves that Curly was quite sure he never knew she possessed. She was acting like her old self shoving and yelling at people; he almost expected Phoebe to pop out of nowhere and follow her around. But then he remembered that Phoebe wasn't here anymore- she was in the Wired.

**Hurry up, come to me**. The voice in his head said over and over again**. Come to me…**

~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~

"No that's not it," Helga said quietly to herself while looking through her email, "I don't have mail. I don't get it."

All the sudden a loud high pitched voice sounded from the doorway of her bedroom, "Oh Baby Sister where are you?" peering inside the bedroom Olga saw Helga sitting at her desk typing on her Novaa, "Oh good I thought someone else was in here with you."

"Really? like who Ol-ga," Helga said rolling her eyes sarcastically. Even if everything else was monotonous dealing with her sister will always remain a chore.

"Oh you know silly! Your imaginary friend!" Olga gushed sweetly. Helga turned in her desk chair and looked at Olga blankly. After a moment Olga seemed to get the feeling that she had insulted her baby sister and tried to correct her mistake, "Or, you know, something like that."

Helga continued to stare at Olga not really expecting a further explanation, but just hoping for the older nuisance to leave. "Oh yeah! I came to look for you to tell you that if you don't get ready soon you're going to miss the bus!" Olga chirped before skipping away to do whatever she does during the day as a young heiress- shop or bake.

Helga looked at the time on her Novaa and saw that it was 7:15am. _Crap the bus was gonna be here in 15 minutes and I was still in my Hello Kitty pajamas!_ Stripping off her PJs Helga got ready for the day ahead like any other day. She was kind of tired because she spent the night going over Phoebes email. She still didn't understand it, _how could a dead person send an email_? These thoughts nagged her as she pulled on a pair of pink cargo pants and a white Hello Kitty tee shirt.

"I'm leaving now," she said as she left the house. As usual she was met with silence. _Miriam was probably passed out on the couch and wouldn't wake up until the maid Dena came to clean the house at 9. Olga left after she came to herd me out the house and Bob was at a business meeting with the Peach Company today_. Helga went to the bus stop like usual to wait for the bus like any other boring monotonous day.

Halfway to the bus stop she saw this strange man hiding in an alley. He was dressed head to toe in black and had on black shades. Unease crept up Helga's spine as she sped past the man. She could feel the man's eyes rake over her as they crossed ways. Unable to handle it anymore Helga ran the rest of the way to school not bothering to wait for the bus.

_What was with that guy?_ She thought shakily, _maybe he knows who Bob is and was trying to kidnap me. But that doesn't seem right he let me pass I wonder-,_

"Helga!" a voice said as she looked up, causing her to focus on her surrounding instead of her thoughts. Looking around she saw she was standing in front of the school and the person who spoke to her was Arnold.

"Hello Helga. Good morning," he said standing in between a smiling Lila and a frowning Gerald.

"Oh, hello Arnold," she smiled quietly.

Arnold opened his mouth to speak but Gerald cut him off, "See I was right!" Gerald said triumphantly, "Listen to her! I couldn't have been her!"

"I'm oh so sure we should ask her first Gerald," Lila said looking inquisitively at Helga who just stared blankly back.

"Ask me what?" Helga said, not having a clue what the two were talking about.

"Guys leave Helga alone," Arnold frowned chastising his friends. He walked up to Helga and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's nothing important. Ignore them and let's go in."

Helga nodded her shoulder feeling warm from where Arnold touched her. _Maybe my love for this golden haired angel didn't fade after all_, she mused silently as he walked with her into the school building with Gerald and Lila following close behind.

"But Arnold I'm ever so sure-," Lila began.

"Just come on." Arnold sighed.

Lila caught Helga looking at her out of the corner of her eyes and smile. "Whatever is it would you like to ask Helga?"

Helga looked at her a moment gathering her thoughts and then spoke, "So Li-la," she couldn't help sneering the overly sweet girls name even though they haven't interacted with each other in years, "are you still getting email?"

"Email?" Lila asked confused for a moment.

"Yes, email. from Phoebe." Helga said, setting her backpack on her desk as the other gathered around it.

"Oh that," Lila said her smile faltering for a moment, "I'm ever so certain I haven't gotten any. At least not anymore."

"Wait you mean you got that awful prank email too?" Arnold said concern in his emerald green eyes as Gerald and Lila too looked at her with worrying faces.

"Never mind. I was just wondering that's all," Helga shrugged as a scowl momentarily crossed her face.

"About what?" Lila asked. While Helga was thinking about her answer Gerald was staring at her hard.

"You know what, she does look like her," he said suspiciously which caused Helga to glare at him. Narrowing his eyes he continued, "So Helga what were you doing last night?"

"What's it to you bucko?" she grumbled lowly.

"See! I told you it was her!" Gerald said returning Helga's heated gaze.

"Gerald just leave her alone about it already!" Arnold said with a frown, "It wasn't her and even if it was her it's none of our business."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because that girl looks nothing like her," Gerald smirked as Arnold rolled his eyes and Helga's scowl deepened.

"Okay out with it Hair Boy," she snapped feeling an anger she hasn't felt in some years.

"Well we were out partying, you know gettin' turned up," Arnold looked at Gerald through heavy lidded eye so as to say 'get on with the story please' and he continued, "anyway there we were at Cyberina, having a good time then was see this loud ass chick that looked exactly like you."

"What do you mean 'Cyberina'?" Helga asked completely lost to the conversation at hand.

"We were ever so scared at first," Gerald snorted and Arnold just shrugged, "but we all got up the courage to go there last night."

"Come on Lila, I know you got that whole good girl thing going but it wasn't that bad," Gerald smirked.

"You know you were scared too Gerald," Arnold smiled which made Gerald drop his smirk and frown. He turned to Helga and continued, "It's a really cool club that plays awesome techno for kids our age." Helga just nodded signaling she understood, "And you know Helga, while we were there we saw a girl that looked a lot like you."

"But last night I was…" Helga started.

Arnold reached over and patted her shoulder, "It's okay Helga. I believe you," he smiled, "I admit though I didn't get that good of a look at her, she was wearing these crazy clothes and this cocky attitude. The girl was yelling at people all night long."

"Yeah she was the total opposite quiet little Helga," Gerald sneered, "Well at least how you are now anyway."

"But I'm oh so sure Helga looks like her," Lila stated and then with a huge smile, "I have an ever so wonderful idea! How about next time we go Helga comes with us!"

"HA! Helga G. Pataki, party with us!?" Gerald laughed meanly, "That'll be the day!"

"Gerald, Helga's our friend," Arnold chastised causing Helga's heart to warm knowing her angel was defending her.

"She ain't my friend. She your friend," Gerald deadpanned.

"Gerald!" Arnold frowned and then turned to Helga, "**We** would love for you to come with us next time."

"Yes and then we can really make sure that Helga isn't that girl," Lila added.

"Yeah, I bet when a girl like Helga goes to a club her personality completely changes," Gerald nodded.

"Or maybe she would just have a good time for once in her life," Arnold said thoughtfully.

"It would be ever so much fun Helga!" Lila gushed.

"I know there's a really fun girl in there just dying to be set free!" Arnold said looking at Helga with excited emerald green eyes and she just stared back with unenthusiastic cobalt blue ones. Helga looked down thinking about her response.

Just then the teacher walked in and ordered all the students to take their seats so class can begin. Thee group dispersed and Helga sat in her seat trying to focus on the lesson at hand.

"…The Industrial Revolution, which took place from the 18th to 19th centuries, was a period during which…*" the teacher droned on as Helga struggled to pay attention. A buzzing in her front pocket drew her attention and she looked down at the holographic screen of her Peach Touch 7 and saw a message from Arnold.

{Come with us to Cyberina tonight! :D} she look toward the back of the room and saw Arnold grin widely at her. Helga smiled back sadly.

{I think I'll pass tonight} she sent the text and tried to focus on the lesson again.

**It's better to be connected because** **everyone is connected**, a voice said in her head. She had been hearing the voice every once in a while. Sometimes it would say some interesting things_. I wonder where the voice came from,_ Helga thought as she wondered the halls during break time.

She found herself in barely lite part of the school when the janitors' closet creaked open. Helga squinted her eyes as figures came out the closet. She jumped back in fear as the figures came toward her. They were huge, hulking things with distorted features. They kept coming forward shadows limbs seeming to barely touch the ground. The figures were closer now and Helga shut her eyes in fear. She waited for them to pounce on her but after a moment she opened her eyes to see one standing right in front of her. Helga froze, unable to move due to the restricting fear. The figure stepped forward…and right through her.

Helga looked behind her to see all of the figures walk passed, and through, her and right into the wall just to disappear. She looked back at the closet and saw an unfamiliar girl there. When the girl saw Helga look she glided forward and soon was standing face to face with her.

She seemed to be shouting something but Helga couldn't hear her. Shadows over took the girls face and Helga squeezed her eyes shut in fear. She felt a coolness fall over her body as the girl passed through her and in to the wall behind her.

Helga dropped to her knees rubbing her wrists into her eyes. _What was that? Was_ _it a dream, a vision, an illusion? Am I crazy? Was that real?_ The thoughts blew through her mind as she tried to calm herself down. One thought circled more than the others though, _'Was that real?'_

Helga decided not to think about the events that happened in the hallway. She figured she was just tired and that her mind had been playing ticks on her. It wouldn't be the first time that her mind had wandered and she thought of some crazy stuff but no matter what the event concerned her.

Nonetheless she pushed the thoughts away as she walked home. When she got to her street she noticed a delivery truck parked in front of her house. Helga walked to the truck and saw the deliveryman standing there scratching his head. Helga coughed and the man turned around and sighed in relief.

"Hey kid is this your place," he asked. Helga nodded tiredly, "Finally! Well I have a delivery for you. I'll unload it out of the trunk. If you open the door I'll take it inside for you."

Helga opened the door and he brought a bunch of large boxes in to the foyer and put them on the floor. "There now if you'll just sign this…" he said handing her a slip of paper and a pen. While she signed the paper the man continued to speak, "This Novaa is awesome. Its super-fast and easy to use-," Helga handed him back the slip and he looked at it. The slip was addressed not to none other than Helga G. Pataki, the girl standing right in front of him. "Oh so all this is for you?"

Helga looked at the boxes blankly, "I'm not really sure."

"Then you don't even know what all this is?" she shook her head, "It's the newest top of the line Novaa XDL. It's got all the accessories and everything. It can handle any kind of software without even crashing even in the Wired."

"Well crimeny, it doesn't help me any because I don't know anything about that stuff," Helga frowned.

The deliveryman smiled at her, "Well with this baby you will soon enough!" tipping his hat to her, "So long kid." he said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Helga looked at the boxes on the floor that were supposedly for her a moment longer before turning around and heading up the stairs to her room.

A/N: Okay guys that's only half of episode two. I would have done it all but I didn't feel like it~~~ Anywho, I was thinking about doing a Haibane Renmei version of Hey Arnold where Arnold is Rokka and Helga is Reki. If I do it it'll be up in about 2-5 days. Happy reading and you know you wanna do it. It's so tempting~ that lovely beautiful review button!


End file.
